


Crash and Rumble

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Kudos: 7





	Crash and Rumble

Sensory prompts the ozone during a thunderstorm

The dark clouds encircle their property. The windows getting closed as the drafty house swells with cold air. The porch swing beckons them to watch as heaven unleashes its fury upon them. She has always loved this, growing up thunderstorms were a rare treat an escape from a light too bring which always left her feeling exposed and vulnerable. Hard to avoid with the clear California air. These storms gave her a sense of freedom. A way to rage in anger at the stars for all of life’s injustices.

He sought them out too, many drives racing against the crashing lightening as they rumbled down the highway. They would sometimes pull over roll down the windows and let nature wash away all the sins they bottled up. Leaning into each other kissing searching for salvation in each other’s tongues. They would moan into the darkness as the thunder and lightning shielded and exposed them all at once. Years of hiding and now years of alleged freedom. Now when the ozone opened up she could smell the lightning from miles away. Beckoning them back to those times when moments could be forgotten.

He opens the screen door coming out with a blanket as she swings slowly on the porch swing. 

His smile is soft and his voice is sweet “you felt it calling you” he says more as a statement than a question. 

“Hmm” she says. “The crash of the lightening the rumble of thunder it seems to always make me feel more alive” she whispers into the dark sky her smile turning to him. 

He smiles slips next to her and kisses her his fingers tangling in her hair as the rain beats in sideways and thunder engulfs them. She moans as he deepens his kiss sliding his other hand under her shirt and up to her breast. He pulls back his eyes dark with love. 

“I’ve always loved kissing you in weather like this, your moans are a little louder, your kisses a little deeper, when we were apart I hated the thunder dreaded the lightening. Because it was like you were all around me and weren’t at the same time.” 

He stops. They don’t talk about the years apart how everyday felt like dying. 

“Now I crave it, wishing that we could feel this free all the time” so many thoughts they are different on and yet somethings they seek together.


End file.
